


Osaka: November 2017

by Eliza



Series: The (15) Kisses Album [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: The Ice Tiger of Russia is having trouble sleeping before an event.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: The (15) Kisses Album [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727986
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Osaka: November 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stress
> 
> See series for notes

Yuri shifted again, but it was the frustrated exhale that followed which had Otabek reaching for his phone. 4:17. Even at this time of the morning, he couldn’t help but smile at his new wallpaper, the picture Yuri had taken of their clasped hands during their exploration of Osaka this afternoon. He turned over to face Yuri, who was now stretched out on his stomach, his hands under the pillow that his face was buried in, and just by the tension in his shoulders, Otabek could tell that Yuri’s hands were in fists. 

He set his fingertips between Yuri’s shoulder blades, a small warning before placing his whole hand there, then started slow strokes along Yuri’s spine from his neck to where the sheet was resting along the bottom of his ribs. 

“Sorry,” Yuri said into the pillow. 

“For what?” Otabek knew, but he wanted to see if Yuri would elaborate on what was making him restless tonight. 

Yuri turned his head. His hair still covered his face, but his voice was clearer as he said, “For picking the first time we booked only one room to let the stress get to me.”

Stress? That was new. Yuri rarely had pre-event nerves and then they usually only showed up while he was waiting for his turn to take the ice. Otabek let his next stroke continue to Yuri’s tailbone, pushing the sheet out of the way. He wanted to push Yuri’s hair out of the way as well, but he could let Yuri have that small bit of cover tonight. “You’ve got a gold metal in your luggage. Why would this event keep you awake?” Otabek asked.

“After missing the final last year, I _have to_ qualify this year. And this event has some,” even in the faint light Otabek saw the flash of Yuri’s grin, “stiff competition?” 

That was awful! But the chuckle that followed Otabek’s groan was worth it, and Yuri’s back no longer felt like steel under Otabek’s hands. “Not after you got done with it.” 

“Pfft! That was hours ago,” Yuri said and shifted closer. 

Otabek encouraged the movement, turning more securely onto his side as he gathered Yuri into his arms. Even with Yuri obviously taller than him now, he still liked to tuck Yuri under his chin, be able to kiss his hair. Yuri placed a soft kiss on Otabek’s collarbone as he settled and then let out another heavy sigh. 

“Are you really concerned about us competing against each other?” Otabek understood Yuri’s worry about proving himself after his constrained programs last year, but Otabek never thought that competition between them was an issue. 

Yuri shrugged. “It’s the first time since….”

The first time since Worlds. The first time since things got really serious. The first time since…. “No need to be jealous. My gold metal will only get one kiss, I promise.” 

Yuri snorted against Otabek’s chest and pinched his ass. “Gold medal. Dream on, Altin. But don’t worry, I’ll still think you’re sexy with a silver.” Yuri lifted his head. “I might change my mind if you don’t kiss _me_ right now, though.”

Otabek would usually respond to the snark, the verbal provocation the first step to arousing everything else, but it was 4:30 in the morning and he really wanted to get a few more hours of sleep to help solidify his body’s adjustment to Japan’s timezone, and Yuri still needed to get some real rest. He did as he was asked, but he kept the kiss soft and warm, comforting rather than inciting, and to his surprise, Yuri let him. Stopping at one, though, was out of the question. 

The second eased into the third and had slid into the fourth when Yuri made a discontented sound. Otabek pulled back, confused as to what the problem could be and Yuri didn’t leave him waiting. “You stopped touching me.” 

That was not enlightening because they were pressed together pretty much from chest to ankles, and his frown must have been enough of a question because Yuri added, “My back.” 

Otabek’s hand was resting between Yuri’s shoulder blades so it couldn’t— Oh! Of course. Otabek leaned in for another kiss as he resumed the petting. Yuri purred in approval against Otabek’s mouth and then completely relaxed, abandoning all kissing responsibilities.

Otabek brushed his lips over Yuri’s softened mouth a few times just to be sure that kissing was no longer a priority, and because he really liked stealing kisses when Yuri was asleep. Yuri smiled and laughed a little at the tickle then curled under Otabek’s chin again. “I love you,” Yuri murmured into Otabek’s chest as the last of the tension under Otabek’s hands faded. 

Between the petting and matching Yuri’s breathing, Otabek knew he was well on the way back to sleep, too. He wanted a few more minutes, though, to savour this one sure thing in their uncertain lives.

“I love you, too, Yura,” he whispered into Yuri’s hair, leaving Yuri with one more kiss before giving in to sleep himself.


End file.
